My postdoctoral research focuses on combining the templating effect of molecular recognition with the reversibility of carbon-carbon bond formation found in olefin metathesis as a novel route into functional supramolecular assemblies. Synthesis of supramolecular systems such as synthetic receptors is typically a low yielding process, particularly when bond formation proceeds through irreversible chemistry. Yields are higher when reversible chemistry is combined with template directed synthesis, but reversible bond formation usually produces linkages with poor environmental stability. A significant property of olefin metathesis lies in its ability to reversibly form carbon-carbon double bonds to yield a "self correcting" system in which the thermodynamically favored product will predominate. Designing functional macromolecular systems (such as catalysts and biosensors) based on template directed olefin metathesis is the basis of my proposed research. Facile entry into such complex systems expediates their use in "real world" applications which have a direct impact on society.